In the past, the product NF.sub.4 BF.sub.4 has been produced through a photolysis reaction of NF.sub.3, BF.sub.3 and fluorine gas (F.sub.2) using Hg-lamp and reacting at liquid nitrogen temperature. This is not a preferred way of producing the desired product due to the temperatures required for causing the reaction to take place and due to the cast of producing the product. In the prior art, the reaction is much more costly than is desirable.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a more economical way for producing NF.sub.4 BF.sub.4.
Another object of this invention is to produce a more economical process for producing NF.sub.4 BF.sub.4 by reacting chemicals at room temperature and using infrared photons which cost much less than the photons produced from Hg-lamp.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a process in which cryogenic temperatures are not required for producing the desired product.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a chemical process for producing NF.sub.4 BF.sub.4 in which less corrosive chemicals are used.